Things Are Looking Up
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: So, this is a continuation of my first wrestling fic. Same two characters, and this is, I guess you could say, the next step in their relationship. Paige/OC Rated M, due to Lemon.
1. Stressed Out

**A person who once told me they liked my only wrestling fic, asked me to make this follow up to that story. Those of you who know what I've been going through, know that this side project, to my current main project, The New Sith War, know that this will be a good thing to do, while I clear my head. Course, This don't mean that I'm abandoning that story, or putting it on hiatus.**

* * *

Stressed Out

My P.O.V.

I slam the door to my apartment, behind me. I just got the news, after coming home from training. I already knew that the next King of the Cage event, would be the last ever. I was originally supposed to be the first fight on the main card. But my opponent ended up getting injured, and I was taken off the card, entirely. Saraya's coming home today, from her last tour. We haven't seen each other in a couple of months, and now she's coming home today, to a man with no job.

I'm pissed off. And really, why shouldn't I be? I can accept that this organization is going down, because the UFC has been unstoppable, since 2007, when they bought out PRIDE. That's the company I want to be at, but my last fight was a loss, and now I don't have a fight, to prove my worth in. I have no idea where I'm going to end up, and it stresses me the hell out.

It's been a little over five months, since my relationship with Saraya began. I've gone along with her, for the first week of that tour, a two month tour. Then I had to head back home to train for a fight that ended up being cancelled. I mean, hell, I could be with her right now. Now, I don't even have a reason to go back to training tomorrow. My coach undoubtedly knows, as the first cancellation call goes to the fighter, the next to the coach. Now I don't know how the hell I'm gonna sleep, this is driving me so mad.

I really don't know what I'm going to next. The last thing I want to do, is go back to having a day job, but I may not have a choice. For now, All I know is that Saraya will be back in town, some time this week. We talked about it, and she and I would be looking to buy a house, where we won't have to worry about the landlord changing his policy on pets, so we could keep my 2 year old Siberian Husky, Hendrix. Speaking of Hendrix, he's over at the door, sitting in front of it, like someone's about to enter the door. Has to be someone we know, otherwise he'd be barking.

I hear the door open up, without a knock, and I know that I've only ever given one person permission to do that. I look over to my door, and stand up out of my chair. Saraya walks in the door, kneeling down, and being greeted by Hendrix. I walk over to the her, and she looks up at me, smiling. "Hey baby!" She says, as she stands up and walks towards me. It was so great to hear her voice, with how I was feeling.

"Hey." I reply to her, weakly.

"What's wrong?" She asks, as we wrap our arms, around each other.

"I just got hit by some hard news. Let's go sit down." We go over, and both sit down on the couch. As she snuggles up close to me, I speak. "That last fight card, that I was supposed to be part of, just got scrapped, entirely."

"What happened?"

"Opponent got injured, and they just told me that they'll try to find me another opponent. Problem there, every time they said that in the past, they either lied, or just didn't try hard enough. Now I have nothing. We won't be able to buy a house, after all."

"It's okay babe, we'll be fine. If all else fails, I have enough money, that we can look at a new apartment, if the landlord changes his policy."

"It's more just that. If the promotion is being bought out by the UFC, then they'll be looking at all the fighters, to see who they bring into their roster. Since my last fight was a loss, they'll likely pass me over. And that's where I want to be."

"You'll get there. I've seen you fight before, I know that you have the ability. Not only that, but I believe that you can. But you can't get overly stressed out about it, like this. It will come, sooner or later. You just have to hope for sooner, and be prepared for later."

"Well I'm really hopin for sooner. Because I really don't want to have to get a day job again."

I heard her laugh. "Well, we can deal with all of that, tomorrow. For now, it's late, and I'm tired."

"I am too. I'll be able to sleep, if it's with you."

We step up, off the couch, and I whistle for Hendrix to come with us. She opens the door to our bedroom, as Hendrix immediately goes, and lays down on his bed. I lay down in our bed, and she rests her head on my chest, as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "If all else fails," She starts. "I'll take you, and Hendrix with me, on my next tour. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. It'll be better then waiting around here, for a call that might take ages to get."

She smiles at me, and we kiss, before dozing off.

* * *

 **Okay, so for those of you, who don't know, King of the Cage was founded back in 98, it's a real organization, and it is not closing soon. I don't fight for that company, and these are only elements I'm incorporating, into this work, of fiction!**


	2. Miracle

**This is what happens the next morning. For those who may not know, Saraya is Paige's real first name.**

* * *

Miracle

My P.O.V.

At about 9:30, I wake up, and take a look around, so my eyes can adjust. Then I feel the body I have my arm wrapped around, and look down, and see her head resting on my chest. I crack my half smile, lean down, and kiss her forehead. I then gently raise her head up, and place it down onto the pillow, as I step out of bed. I walk out into the living room, with Hendrix following behind, to get my phone from the charger, by the lamp. I put it in my pocket, and head to make my coffee. After a couple of minutes, I've got it ready, and I sit down on the couch. I'm still extremely stressed out, but I don't doubt that I wouldn't have been able to sleep very well, if not for Saraya coming back home, last night.

Suddenly, I get a phone call, from a number I don't recognize. The only time I don't answer a number I don't recognize, is if it's an 800 number. I answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Griffin Walker?"

I immediately recognize the voice. "Depends, is this Dana White?"

"Yes sir."

"Then this is Griffin Walker."

"That bad, eh?"

"Yeah, I was hit with some hard news, yesterday."

"I heard. Now I'm gonna be you're white knight, so to speak. I reviewed the performance of your last two fights, and I know why they put that matchup together. Either you were going to bounce back from your loss, or Kenny was going to keep on building momentum, with an exciting win over you. That's why, in six months time at the earliest, I want that fight to start the main card of a Pay-per-view. What do you say?"

I was ecstatic. "Hell yes."

"Alright man. I'll have Joe Silva send you more details, as we get them. In the mean time, take care of yourself, and be ready to train. As for now, relax. I know about your financial situation, so I'll send some money your way."

"Actually, my girlfriend happens to be a performer, in WWE. Don't tell anyone about that. please. I'll spend time on the road with her, and pick up some money, I guess working security, or something. I'll be alright."

"Okay, fair enough. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"I'll hold you to that. Dana, Thank you. Last night, I had no idea what the hell was next, for me. Now, you've given me peace of mind."

"No problem, kid. I'm looking forward, to seeing you fight."

He hung up the phone. I shut mine off, as well, leaned back into the couch, smiled, and let out a sigh of relief. I could not believe that phone call. It's a fucking life-saver, I tell ya. Or at least, a career saver. I bet I'd could make a great pro wrestler, though, if it had come to that. But that's just something I'm a fan of. MMA is my life. This is where I want to find success. Now, I hold out long enough, and I take the first step. I cannot wait.

I stand up, and head to the kitchen, unable to keep the smile off of my face. Then, I hear the door to my bedroom open up. Saraya walks out, rubbing her eyes a bit. She sees me, and speaks. "You look happy, baby."

"I just got off the phone, with Dana White. He said he wants my fight with Kenny, to be on a future UFC Pay-per-view."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Babe, that's awesome!" She wraps her arms around me, and I pick her up off the ground, and rock her back and forth.

"I'm gonna need some work, until then. Next time you head out on tour, let's ask, if they need some extra help, with security."

"They'd be glad to have you along, but you should be warned, Vince might try to get you involved in a storyline, if he finds out about our relationship. He's crazy like that."

"I've heard. Still, if he does try that, it could be fun."

She laughs. One thing I know she loves about me, is that I'm up for anything, no matter how crazy it is. She gives me a kiss, and we go on, about the day.

* * *

 **Next chapter, will be a few months into the future, when it's time to start training.**


	3. Left Just Wanting

**It's the night before I have to fly out, to the weigh-ins, at the Staples Center, in L.A., for UFC 184.** **And for those of you who don't know, there's a long standing myth, in combat sports, that you shouldn't have sex (If you're a guy.) while you're in a process of training for a fight, because it supposedly leaves you with spaghetti legs. It's never been proven, because no one is willing to test the theory, and risk losing a fight.**

* * *

Left Just Wanting

So, I spent about three months of Saraya's current tour with her, then I had to head back home, to begin training. Luckily, I'm injury free, and at this stage, I'm ready to go. I'm weighing in, at what I was going to, when the fight was originally scheduled to take place, 257 lbs. Hopefully Jet-lag won't be too big of an issue, flying from Florida, to California. More than likely not, because I have had a fight, overseas, before. Still, you don't know, until you know.

"Hey buddy," I kneel down, to pet Hendrix. "You going to be alright, with the neighbor watching you, while I'm gone?" He barks at me. "You gonna be a good boy?" He barks again. "Okay buddy. Bed time." He heads into my room, and jumps up on the bed. "I'll be in with you, in a minute." I then head back to the living room, to call my girl.

She answers the phone. "Hey baby."

"When's you're match?" I ask.

"You can't watch it, it's a house show."

"I know, just want to know how much time we have to talk."

"Not much. Personally, I wish I was with you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Griffin... I... I think I'm ready for you."

I admit, I was caught off guard.

"I'm ready for you too, but are you sure? The incident wasn't that long ago."

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm ready, and I'm willing to give it a try. I only wish I was there with you, so I could find out if I am, or not."

"Well, I'd love that, but considering that this is the UFC debut, I'd rather not test that old myth, on this fight."

"I get that. I guess for now, we're both left just wanting then."

"I guess so. But that's what'll make when we finally have the chance, worth it."

"Sounds right. Get your rest, and get on that plane tomorrow. I'll be watching you're fight."

"I know you will. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you, baby. Don't worry, they have me scheduled to go over."

"Good. I'd kick their ass, otherwise."

I hear her giggle. "I'll see you soon, babe." She hangs up the phone. I get ready for bed, going over my gameplan, one more time, in my head."

* * *

 **The reason that it took me so long, to get such a short chapter up (uncharacteristic) is that my computer is starting to get old, and needs to be replaced. I just leave it at that.**


	4. UFC 184

**Now, for the nerve racking part. Bad news: in the real world, I have to get surgery, on my back. I'll be out, for a week, or so, then I'll finish this chapter, if I don't finish it by the end of today (12/7/15.)**

* * *

UFC 184

There's so many things about tonight, that I can never forget. Warming up in the back, I hear the volume of the crowd, and suddenly realize that the place may now be packed, and the main card hasn't even started. I know who's responsible for that: Ronda Rousey. Heh, they all bought a ticket, and rushed to their seats, because they all want to see her fight, in the hopes that it's a long one, like her second fight, with Meisha Tate. But I know that what they will see, if Ronda wins, is her walking into the cage, waiting for the ref to say "fight," finishing her opponent in less then a minute, then leaving to catch her flight back home. At least, that's how my brother puts it. That doesn't matter to me tonight, though. Nor do any of the fights on this card. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that matters on this card, is weather I get made, or broken. Hell, as far as I'm concerned, winning is the only option, and Kenny Sanchez is only in my way.

"Alright guys," a security guard says, poking his head, into my locker room. "Time to start your entrance."

And now, it's put up, or shut up time.

Never Enough, Five Finger Death Punch. I used that song as my walkout song, my entire time, in King of the Cage. Now that I'm in the UFC, I'll consider changing my theme, but for now, I'm sticking with this song. I'm wearing white shorts, with Harley Davidson, Dr. Pepper, and my training camp logo (Xtreme Couture) a plain Tank top, and my new camo UFC hat. I've got the mouthpiece in, a knee brace, for the left knee, which had MCL surgery two years ago. Half the crowd cheers me, and half boos me. But the only thing I hear is the music. That's the only thing I ever hear, when I'm this focused on a fight. I step into the prep point, the ref rubs Vaseline on my face, has me hold out my arms, for standard procedure, and checks to see I have my mouthpiece. Then, I address my corner men, and walk into the cage, and as I always do, slam the door shut, behind me. Then, I hear nothing, until after Kenny steps into the cage, and Bruce Buffer begins the introductions.

"Introducing first, FIGHTING OUT OF THE BLUE CORNER! a Mixed Martial Artist, holding a professional record of: 15 wins, 3 losses. He stands six feet, two inches tall, weighing in at 258 lbs. Fighting out of Las Vegas, Nevada, by way of Chicago, Illinois. Griffin 'The Destroyer' Walker!"

I open my eyes, as he says my name, look into the camera, with an angry expression on my face, make an x with my arms, give two horns up, then look at Kenny. I can once again, hear nothing, until I hear the referee ask if I'm ready to fight. I nod, Kenny does the same, and the ref says "Let's go!" We both walk to the center of the cage, and touch gloves. Usual start to my fights: ten seconds circling around each other. I take the first shot, with a left jab. I move my head back, as he goes to hit me with an elbow strike. I push him back, then throw two leg kicks, on his left leg, before hitting another left jab. About 50 seconds have passed, in this first round.

As I take a couple steps forward, Sanchez steps back, then shoots for a takedown. I stuff the takedown, and have him in the sprawl position. I've never had this position for long, so I take however much time I have, to punch him in the head. I land five punches, before he finally makes it back to his feet. As he does, I grab his head, and bring it down to my left knee, which is slightly reinforced, by my knee brace. Hurts my knee, just as much as his face, though. But I'll live. There's three and a half minutes left in the fight.

I throw a sharp right kick to his gut. He takes it, and finally throws strikes at me. Good combination of them. I switch my stance, putting my right foot forward, instead of my left. I mainly maintain my position, taking small steps every four, or five seconds, to my right, or forward. In this time, it's jabs to the face, chin, or body. And then, I throw a kick that would make Shawn Michaels proud. I hit Kenny with the knife edge of my right foot. Sanchez drops, and he's out cold. I wait for the ref, who stops the fight, when he sees Kenny hit the floor. The fight was over, two minutes, and 24 seconds into the fight.

I've done it. I knew I would be counted the underdog, like I would've been if this fight had taken place, on it's original date. I didn't care, because I know that the odds don't mean shit. I look at the camera, show off my mouthpiece, then do Kane's throat slash, with the thumb, and index finger. I then climb the cage wall, pushing my left toes into the chains, and resting my right knee on the top of the cage wall. I throw up two horns, then throw out a salute, to the crowd. When I got back onto the floor, and perform my friend's old celebration: Jumping, slamming my feet to the ground, and roaring, just like my buddy, Bill Goldberg. With Randy Couture not allowed to attend UFC events, anymore, Forrest Griffin is the head corner man, and he embraces me. "Hell of a debut, kid!" He says. I smile, and nod. Robert Follis uses scissors, to help remove the blue tape, so I can take off the gloves. I stand in the center of the cage, as Bruce Buffer speaks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, referee Herb Dean has called a stop to this contest, at three minutes, 26 seconds, of the very first round. Declaring the winner, by knockout, Griffin "The Destroyer" Walker!"

"Alright," Joe Rogan starts, the moment I never thought I'd have, just a few months ago. "I'm here with your winner, Griffin Walker. Griffin, you've got to be very happy right now."

"Absolutely." I start. "A few months ago, I didn't know where my career was gonna go, with me being cut from that final King of the Cage card. I'm uh... I'm feeling great now."

"Let's go back to the ending moment of this fight," a replay hit the big screens. "you switched your stance up, earlier in the fight, and it allowed you to make some distance, and land a side kick, to Sanchez's chin."

"I've used that kick to help me get closer to a win in the past, and this time around, it's what gave me the win."

"How bout that, eh? Plenty people have thrown a side kick, to the face in MMA. I think you're the first person to knock someone out with it, in an MMA fight."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So what's next for you?"

"Uh, that's not up to me. Whatever they give me, I'll take it."

"Well we look forward to it, whatever it may be. Griffin Walker, ladies and gentlemen!" I salute the crowd, then walk out of the cage.

Dana White meets me, on the outside. "Hey kid," he starts. "great job." He shakes my hand. "Now you might want to turn around, because someone's here to see you."

I turn all the way around, and find Paige jumping into my embrace. She kisses me on the lips, and we stand in that spot for a minute. She then sets her feet to the ground, and we walk back to the locker room. "Congratulations, Walker." Dana says to me.

"Thank you." I say.

* * *

 **Surgery was successful. Woke up early this morning, and put the finishing touches on this chapter, from my I-pad.**


	5. Finally Ready

**So, now that I'm back home, and can barely do a fucking thing other than this, it's time to finish up this story. 4/6/15: Due to real world details coming to light, I've felt the need to tweak a couple of details on this story.**

* * *

Finally Ready

The car ride to the hotel couldn't have ended soon enough, knowing what would happen next. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping that Saraya would be ready, or at least think she's ready, sooner rather than later. But I was always going to give her as much time as she needed. She said she's not sure if she's ready, but I'm glad that she's finally willing to find out.

As I close the door, I speak to her. "Are you sure you're ready?" I ask.

"I took the pill. Does that answer you're question?"

I step up to her, and whisper. "If at any point in time you want to stop, you let me know."

She nods her head. "Okay." I place my hands on her cheeks, and slowly bring my lips to hers. The first one didn't last long. The second one did. I then started to slowly drag my hands down, and push off her jacket. She drops her arms down, as I do this, thereby letting it fall to the floor. I continue to move my hands down, as our lips continue to do battle, until I reach her thighs. I then pick her up, break our kiss, so that I can push her up against the wall. She lets out a barely audible sigh, and leans her head back, as I push my lips onto her neck. I feel her tug at my shirt, so I raise my arms up, and she slides it up, and off of me. She presses her lips back onto mine, as she runs her hands all across my body. After about a minute in this spot, I carry her to the bed.

I go down, puzzling her. "What are you up to?" She asks me.

"You're gonna like it." I unzip her jeans, and pull them down. I rub at her, with my left index finger, making her let out another sigh. After about a minute, I slide down her panties, and rub her nice and slow. Then, I bring my tongue into the equation, dragging it up and down her.

"Baby, please don't go slow." She says to me. It was all I needed. I bring my fingers back into the mix, pushing them into her, and instead of dragging, flick my tongue up and down her. Then, I had three of my fingers pushing in and pulling out of her, every second. I had her moaning, near screaming, and catching her breath, within two minutes. Then, I figured it was time to move on. I zipped down my jeans, removed them, and my boxers, cradled Saraya by the knees, pushed her up, to the pillow, and got on the bed. I was already ready to go.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. Just start off slowly."

"Of course." I feel her wrap her legs around my back, as I easily push back into her. We close our eyes, as we push our lips back together. I push my hands into the bed, and she wraps her arms around my neck. the slow pace works for neither of us for long, and I know this, because she pushes down on my back, with her leg. I start to speed up to a moderately quick tempo, to test her a bit. She pushed her tongue against my lips, and I granted her access, to allow our tongues to fight. This continued for another minute, then she broke the kiss.

"Baby, I. Want. All. Of. You." She said.

I knew exactly what she meant. "Yes ma'am." I then sped up as fast as I could, making her scream my name. I couldn't help but smile. I brought my lips back onto her neck, and she rested her left hand on the back of my head. I had a feeling about what she would do next, and I was right. She moved her right hand around to my back, and drug her fingernails in my back. It wouldn't hurt, until tomorrow morning.

A bit bored of this position, I laid on my left side, and pulled her with me. I hike my right leg up, take her left leg, and put it on top of mine. As I get back to my pace, I can feel a drop of sweat slide down my forehead. I raise her chin up, and attach my lips back to hers, then run my left hand through her hair. I'm rubbing her leg with my right hand, and I've only just now made it back to my fastest pace. For another two minutes, we continue in this position, before reaching our ends. She moaned into my mouth, all the way until just before the end, letting me know she climaxed, by whimpering into my mouth. I finished two seconds after her. gradually brining my pace to a stop, afterward.

We broke our kiss. "You're all sweaty." She said, when she put her hand on my face.

"So are you." I said, with my hand still on her leg. We both laugh. I pull her in, kiss her forehead, and hold her tightly. We both ended up dozing off, like that.

(Third Person P.O.V)

4:15 a.m.

Paige woke up, finding out that she, and Griffin had moved in their sleep. Griffin was on his back, and she had her head on his chest. She discovered this a while back, when she was so out of it, from an exhausting match, that she actually asked a fast asleep Griffin for a kiss. He gave her one. "Babe, can I get a kiss?" Griffin softly kissed her lips. That was the only thing she knew would work, but she wanted to try something else. "Now can you wake up for a little bit, I want to tell you something."

He twitched, then woke up with a groan. "You're nails got me pretty good."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"Some girls do it on purpose. Others do it, because if feels natural."

"You don't mind then?"

"No, it'll stop stinging, by the afternoon. You said you wanted tell me something?"

"Yes. Griffin, I... I... I'm not sure how to say this... but-"

"I love you, too."

"W- Wh-... How did you know?"

"I didn't. I took a wild guess."

"Heh." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, baby." He kissed her forehead, then pulled her on top of him." she giggled. "You'll be okay, with me on you like this?"

"I still got 255 lbs. I'll be fine." She reached up, and kissed him on the lips. Griffin realized that they left the light on, all night, so he reached over, and switched it off, as they fell back asleep.

* * *

 **So there's another addition to this pairing. I'll do another addition some day, but not anytime soon. I've got a lot of incentive, to continue the sequel to my first story.**


End file.
